Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield is a main character and one of the major protagonists in the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. A 19 year old college student and motorcyclist, she is the younger sister of S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield, another major character in the series. She is one of the main protagonists in Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil CODE: Veronica and Resident Evil: Revelations 2. She was voiced by Canadian actress Alyson Court until Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. In Revelations 2, she is voiced by an unknown voice actress (credited as James Baker). Appearance Claire has long auburn hair and blue eyes. Claire's original outfit in Resident Evil 2 consisted of a black short-sleeved, short-legged cycling skinsuit worn under a pink vest with a "Made in Heaven" design on the back (which she gives to Sherry at the end of the game), pink-colored jean shorts, brown boots, and black riding gloves. Her special outfit in the game consists of a leather jacket and pants with a "Let Me Live" design on the back and a red bandanna. The "Let Me Live" design is also featured on a different outfit in Code Veronica. The "Made in Heaven" design seems to show her connection to Chris, who sported this on the back of his special outfit in the original game. In Darkside Chronicles and Operation Racoon City, Claire has a two-piece suit, her pink vest has an extended collar. She wears blue denim short shorts with a brown side pouch and western style cowboy boots. She also has rider goggles on her neck. In the former game and Mercernaries 3D, Claire has fingerless gloves, and her jeans have holes in each sides. In Resident Evil CODE: Veronica, her hair is tied in a high ponytail and her eyes are blue. She wears red denim vest with three flame design at the left side, and at the back it has a "Let me Live" design on her vest, underneath a black short sleeve low cut shirt that bares her midriff, blue jeans with a red belt and brown shoes. She also wears brown fingerless gloves and a pink choker on her neck. Since CODE: Veronica and onwards, Claire is depicted to have long auburn hair and blue eyes during cutscenes and her outfits are either pink or red. In the movie Resident Evil: Degeneration, Claire's hair is red instead of auburn. She is dressed casually; an off white short sleeve button shirt with a dark pink turtleneck shirt, dark khaki pants with a brown belt to her waist and brown shoes. In Resident Evil: Revelations 2, Claire wears a white long sleeve button-up shirt along with her signature red leather jacket, blue jeans with a matching belt and black biker boots. She also gains a nylon utility belt on her waist where she keeps her handgun and knife. Her Island default outfit is later worn by Ali Larter at the final installment of the Resident Evil film series which is Resident Evil: The Final Chapter ''only her jeans appear black instead of blue. At one point during Barry's story, her hair was cut short. She wears a red long sleeve v-neck shirt with black pocket in the left side, a black shoulder holster. She maintains her blue jeans with a matching blue belt and black biker boots. She also wears black fingerless gloves, a matching utility belt and black and orange rider goggles on her neck. In the epilogue, Claire wears her Island default outfit as her short auburn hair is from her six months appearance. In the manga version of ''Resident Evil: Heavenly Island which takes place after Resident Evil 6. Claire's short auburn hair has grown into a medium length and it was loose. Her outfit is a combination between her film version in Resident Evil: Afterlife and her Sniper outfit in Resident Evil: Revelations 2. She wears a red leather vest with a white sleeveless loose shirt with a knot tied at the left side on her waist, she maintains her pants, black biker boots and her nylon utility belt from her Sniper outfit in Revelations 2 and her belt is now brown and she no longer wears gloves but only wears a black watch on her left wrist. Later she wears a similar outfit as the first outfit only her top is replaced with a dark blue tank top, her pants became pale blue and her medium auburn hair is now tied in a ponytail. In Resident Evil 2 Remake, Claire retains her appearance in Resident Evil Revelations 2. ''Instead of wearing her cycling skinsuit in the original ''Resident Evil 2, she wears a combination between her red vest in CODE: Veronica and her jeans with holsters and biker boots in Revelations 2. She now wears a red leather jacket with an extended collar, a black tank top with a white undershirt beneath it, indigo jeans with a black belt along with a gun holster on her right leg, and black biker boots. The "Made in Heaven" logo is now on the same color as her jacket and wears a necklace with a sharp knife design. She later gives her jacket to Sherry, and from that part on, wears her tank top and her undershirt beneath it. Abilities Claire was trained by her older brother Chris in combat and firearms to protect herself. She has efficient skills in weapons and combat (being able to shoot a barrel to take out armed enemies). Claire is quite strong for her size being able to kick zombies heads off, and in the Resident Evil 2 remake ''at full health she can physically repel the G-Creatures in the sewers and the hulking T-00. In ''Revelations 2 Claire has a identical roundhouse kick to Leon from Resident Evil 4 ''which is strong enough to send enemies flying. Development During the initial development of ''Resident Evil 2, the designers originally planned to have a character named Elza Walker to be the female lead accompanying Leon S. Kennedy. Elza was almost included in the released version of the game until Capcom decided to scrap an 80% completed build of the game (later dubbed Resident Evil 1.5) and restarted development. In this new version, Elza was redesigned into Claire Redfield. Like Elza, Claire was also a college student and motorcyclist, with the main difference being that Claire is the younger sister of Chris Redfield (whereas Elza had no relationship with any established character). Claire was given auburn hair instead of blonde, and an outfit that resembles Chris' S.T.A.R.S. uniform (including the presence of a knife sheath). Personality Claire is strong-willed, having grown up confident with training from her older brother, Chris. Her bond with her brother is quite strong, as we first see her coming to look for him after he had gone missing from his home in Raccoon City. Immediately after the events of the outbreak, she passionately continues her search, which results in her infiltrating Umbrella's Paris Lab Facility just to find Chris, despite her being only nineteen years old and still in college. In the Resident Evil 2 remake Claire is more stoic and prone to bursts of swearing and anger as in her interactions with Annette and when she was attacked by Chief Irons. However conversely in the remake Claire does softens up and become affectionate when she was with Sherry or reuniting with Leon at fire escape, also despite Claire's initial anger towards Annette she was forgiving when the latter was dying in front of her and Sherry. At the end of'' Revelations 2'' during her contact with a BSAA member, she also shows her deep concern towards her brother Chris after being informed that he is in China. She then tells him to let Piers take care of him, her concern for her older brother still coming through. Though Claire cares for her older brother and there are times when the siblings don't get along, as revealed when Moira Burton complains about the times Barry bossed her around, Claire responds "My brother was like that growing up too". In the remake'' Claire shows how proud she is of Chris as when Irons holds her hostage, Claire threatens the corrupt police chief that her brother is a officer of S.T.A.R.S. Claire later becomes friends with Barry Burton, due to his strong friendship with her brother, and became best friends with his daughter, Moira She is initially deeply emotional and having a great compassion, being one of the few heroes to display rash and strong emotions ranging from fear, anger, and sadness. Claire shows her caring nature in her protection of Sherry and Rani and putting their safety above her own. By the time of the attack on Harvardville airport, Claire demonstrates more professionalism and level headedness when faced with drastic situations. Claire still occasionally allows bursts of emotion shine through her more adult exterior usually a result of anger at people that mindlessly or selfishly cause harm to others, as seen when Claire slaps Senator Ron Davis for endangering Rani's life. Later in life, Claire became more hardened and serious, shown by her almost never losing her cool in the incident at Sushestovanie Island. When she was younger, Claire showed an interest in biking, she is seen driving her Harley Davidson into Raccoon City though she left the bike after the zombie encounter and meeting Leon. Claire also wore her bike vest with a picture of an angel (goddess) with bombs and the words "''Made in Heaven" on the back. Claire gives this vest to Sherry to keep, Claire in the remake claims her jacket is a good charm. This style of wardrobe is likely inherited from her older brother as Chris keeps a jacket with the same insignia by his desk. Years later, Claire seems to have given up on her biking life after joining TerraSave, evident by the epilogue of Revelations 2. She didn't ride a bike to Barry's house but went in a SUV. Claire is quick to draw opinions on people, whether it be when she feels someone is hiding secrets, or even when someone is wholly untrustworthy (as mentioned when she tries to warn Sherry about her feelings on Derek C. Simmons). Claire in the Resident Evil 2 remake ''quickly became angry with Annette for her poor treatment of her daughter Sherry and swore at the scientist. Subsequently, she easily establishes connections with people, despite sometimes seeming aloof and sarcastic as she initially treated both Leon S. Kennedy and Steve Burnside. However in the remake Claire does lightly flirt with Leon and even joked that Raccoon City incident would've been "one helluva first date" and outright returns the romantic affections Steve Burnside gave her. Claire tends to more responds positively to the young girls she meets, Sherry Birkin, Rani Chawla, and Moira Burton, and becomes protective of them. While Claire and Leon have mostly drifted apart after the events of Raccoon City, Claire remained in contact with Sherry (with the approval of Sherry's government handler) and it would seem that even Sherry, Rani, and Claire have all spent time together - or at the very least would like to. Claire seems to act as an inspirational figure to some of the younger girls she meets. Although Sherry follows Leon's footsteps as a government agent, Sherry acknowledges that both Claire and Leon helped her form her personality as someone who does not give up and sees the good in people. At some point, Claire also establishes a connection to Moira Burton, the older daughter of Barry Burton and is the eventual inspiration for Moira to join TerraSave. Though Sherry demonstrates Claire's knack for occasional sass, Claire, having been one of very few people she was allowed to interact with in her life. Like Chris and Barry, she dislikes Albert Wesker and later Alex Wesker, known to them as the Overseer, because of Alex's experiments on fear taking the life of her colleagues. In the climax fight against Monster Alex, Claire manages to shoot her with an RPG-7 as instructed by Barry mirroring how her older brother Chris and his partner Sheva Alomar kill Albert with the same weapon as Jill instructs them to use it. Biography 'Note: This section is in need of a grammar cleanup.' Claire grew up with her older brother Chris. Eventually, Chris skipped college and joined the US Air Force while Claire became an university student and developed an interest in motorcycles. Furthermore, she was trained in military combat techniques by Chris, has learned how to handle herself in hand-to-hand combat, as well as being able to wield a multitude of weapons including combat knives and firearms. 'Resident Evil 2' Claire arrived in Raccoon City in search of her brother but found something much worse. Starting her investigation at a diner, she got cornered by a number of infected. While running from the building, she was aided by Leon S. Kennedy and the two began driving to the Raccoon City Police Department. Due to a zombie-related accident, an explosion separates the pair and they are forced to make the rest of the way there alone and on-foot. Upon reaching her destination, Claire explores the deserted police station and eventually finds Chris' Diary in the S.T.A.R.S. office, which she reads and finds out that Chris is no longer in Raccoon City, as he went to investigate Umbrella Headquarters in Europe, and asks Claire to forgive him for not informing her as to where he was going. Claire eventually runs into the corrupt Chief Brian Irons, who then attempts to kill her, and Sherry Birkin, the daughter of two important Umbrella researchers, William Birkin, and Annette Birkin. Claire encountered Annette on at least one occasion, during which she accused Claire of being a spy for Umbrella. As Sherry and Claire looked for a way out of the city, they were stalked by the mutated William Birkin. Whilst inside the sewers, Sherry and Claire were separated, during which time Sherry was found by William and infected with the G-virus. Upon reuniting, Claire attempted to find a cure for Sherry within Umbrella's underground labs. While in the laboratory, Claire ran into Annette one more time, before William arrives and fatally wounds his former wife. Before dying, Annette gave Claire the instructions for creating the G-virus antidote. Claire contacts Leon to take Sherry to an escape train before the lab self-destruct sequence is activated. She manages to create the antidote, and when finished, attempts to flee. However, she was thwarted once again by Birkin, forcing her to fight the monster, Claire then rushed to the train, joined Leon, and successfully administered the vaccine to Sherry. Unfortunately, Birkin, now a gigantic amorphous blob, attacked the train, thus triggering another self-destruct sequence. Claire, Leon, and Sherry escaped moments before the train exploded, destroying William once and for all. Not long after their escape, Leon urged her to leave them and go search for her brother but goes to the neighboring town first to wash off the nightmares she experienced. 'Resident Evil CODE: Veronica' In Resident Evil CODE: Veronica, Claire is a playable character in the first half of the game and later in the second half of the game she is replaced with her brother, Chris Redfield. Three months after her escape from Raccoon City, Claire infiltrated Umbrella's Paris facility in search of her lost brother, Chris. At some point in her investigation, her presence was detected, and a security team was dispatched along with a military chopper to eliminate her. After evading the security force, and having narrowly evaded helicopter gunfire, she was ambushed by the team's remainder, and captured by Rodrigo Juan Raval. She was then taken to Rockfort Island to be imprisoned. Upon her arrival, she is knocked unconscious. She later awakens to the sound of explosions and is freed by a wounded Rodrigo. Due to her strong will to survive and to find her brother, she was able to find her way through the island once it had been attacked by an unknown enemy. Another viral outbreak happened on the island. During her attempt to escape, Claire ran into Steve Burnside, another prisoner on the island, and the two eventually joined forces. Soon, after finding out that Umbrella was spying on her brother, she contacted Leon to tell him and to come get them. During this time, Claire also encountered Alfred Ashford, who insisted that Claire had led enemy forces to the base, and who then released multiple B.O.W.'s to stop her. While trying to escape the island, she met, Albert Wesker, and deduced his identity shortly after he claimed to be "a ghost coming back to haunt her dear brother," with Wesker also admitting his role in attacking the island, though he didn't anticipate Claire being on the island. Learning of Wesker's hate for her brother, she is nearly killed by him with the initial intention of using her as bait as part of his revenge against Chris, but after being called away by some of his men for other matters, he spared her for a little longer. Before he left, however, he gave her a brief demonstration at his newfound powers. As all of this happened, Claire soon found out about Alexia Ashford, and had a supposed run-in with her, only to be saved by Steve, who then shot "Alexia", revealing that it was none other than Alfred. As the two found a cargo plane to escape the island, Alfred then sent out a Tyrant (T-103 Model) (model number 078) to deal with the two survivors, and also had the plane's autopilot redirected, sending the two survivors directly to Antarctica. Upon arriving at the base, Claire and Steve found that the entire facility had been infected by the t-Virus. They managed to locate an Australian research base nearby. After having one last showdown with Alfred, she and Steve used a snowmobile to escape the Australian base, but were forced to deal with Nosferatu which is their mutated father, Alexander Ashford before leaving. Things seemed fine as the two headed for the base until a dying Alfred managed to awaken the real hibernating Alexia from stasis, who then held them captive. When Chris had finally arrived at the Antarctic facility, he managed to rescue Claire but was separated from her once again by Alexia. To make matters worse, Claire soon found Steve, who had been infected with the T-Veronica virus, thus causing him to mutate. Claire was forced to escape from the monster, only to be nearly killed by a giant tentacle. Steve suddenly came to his senses and freed Claire, only to be mortally wounded in the process. As he reverted to his human form, he confessed his love to Claire and died by her side. Though emotionally distraught from what happened to Steve, Claire managed to give Chris instructions for initializing a self-destruct sequence, before eventually reuniting with him. After Chris killed the mutated form of Alexia once and for all, he attempted to escape with Claire, only to be interrupted by Wesker. She also learned of Wesker taking Steve's corpse with the intention of extracting an intact t-Veronica sample from him, and ended up disgusted alongside Chris with his intention to experiment on the corpse. Once their confrontation was over, Chris and Claire evacuated in a harrier, determined to bring Umbrella down, once and for all. 'Resident Evil: Degeneration' After Chris rescued Claire, the Redfield siblings parted ways. Chris joined the BSAA while Claire returned to Sherry's side to offer emotional support during the daily tests and experiments conducted against her. Eventually, she joined a non-governmental human rights organization called TerraSave. Seven years after the Raccoon City incident and the Rockfort Island incident, Claire arrives at Harvardville Airport to meet a friend who was part of TerraSave as well. Claire's friend, Aunt Chawla, asks Claire to watch over her niece, Rani Chawla, as Aunt wants to bring the "limo" around front. Claire and Rani introduce themselves and wait for Aunt to come back. As Claire and Rani are waiting, senator Ron Davis come up on the airport TV and passes a comment which Claire and Frederic Downing find rather pathetic. Frederic introduced himself and then leaves. Ron, in disguise, and his bodyguards try to leave the airport until Rani spots him out as "The bad guy we saw on T.V!". As Ron push past the reporters, he spots a man standing around acting like a zombie. Claire takes off the man's mask and he is arrested by the police. The Police Chief asked if Claire was involved with the protest and she responded cautiously, knowing the cop would arrest her too. The cop then thought he spotted another zombie imposter and went to stop him. It turned out that it was a real zombie, which attacked and killed the cop instantly. Moments later, Ron's bodyguards were killed as well. The airport was in chaos, Claire was trying to get to Rani, who was still in the rest area. She spotted her and ran in her direction until she bumped into Curtis Miller, who seemed rather suspicious. Claire focused her attention on looking for Rani again when she was stopped once again by the senator grabbing her arm and begging for help. Moments later, a plane crashed through the terminal, and Claire threw herself and the senator to the ground to avoid being hit. The airplane door opened, and zombies started exiting the wrecked plane, leaving Claire another nightmares similar to Raccoon City. Claire, Rani, Ron and a flight attendant took refuge in the VIP lounge of the airport. Claire sent out a 911 call for rescue, which was received by S.R.T. member Angela Miller. After calling 911 and waiting for help, a sudden scream followed by gunfire gave Claire the knowledge of other survivors. Equipped, ironically, with an umbrella, Claire made her way into the hallways to find the person who screamed. She eventually came into contact with her old friend, Leon S. Kennedy, and S.R.T. members Angela Miller and Greg Glenn along with the man who screamed earlier on. The group headed back to the lounge to regroup and think of an escape route. Leon suggested they head through the lobby, seeming as if it is the widest area. Ron disagrees and protests harshly when Claire agrees with Leon, saying that the zombies are slow and the group can get around them. Ron lets out his frustration on Claire until Leon informed the senator that she was one of the survivors of the Raccoon City incident, giving the reasons why she knew they should believe her advice on the zombies. The group run through the lobby with Leon, Angela, and Greg killing the surrounding zombies. As the group reaches the end of the lobby, Greg is bitten and tells the group to go on without him. They sheltered themselves on a part of the wrecked plane and debris. The zombies start to surround the group, and more infected appeared from the plane door and attacked the group. Ron decides to leave without them and knocks Rani off the platform and onto the airport floor's with the zombies. Claire hears a scream and notices Rani is being attacked by zombies. Claire, without a weapon, jumps down to protect Rani. Leon goes to help Claire but is pinned down by a zombie. He throws Claire his gun and she kills all of the attacking zombies in an instant. Claire and Rani then rejoin the rest of the group and make it out of the airport. As Rani reunites with her Aunt, Claire meets back up with the Senator and Frederic Downing, the man she saw earlier in the airport. As Frederic talks about a vaccination, Claire is convinced that the current outbreak is TerraSave's fault. Leon comforts Claire and tells her that it isn't her fault. At that time, the vaccine trucks blow up, which makes Leon, Claire and Angela investigate. They meet up with Ron and Frederic and Claire tells them that she thinks Curtis Miller might be the terrorist. Eventually, Claire heads to WilPharma with Frederic. After hearing a conversation between Frederic and Ron, she learns that the G-virus was being researched in the facility, just as Frederic goes to fix the server. As she is calling Leon, a time bomb was set off, causing a shard of glass to embed itself within her leg, severely affecting her mobility. Leon finds Claire, and helps her get to an elevator to escape the facility and hands her his backup gun. Instead of leaving, Claire finds the control room and tries to help Leon and Angela escape from Curtis, who has mutated due to a self-injection of the G-virus. Once Curtis was disposed of, the three survivors met up outside along with Ron. Claire finds out that Frederic was behind the whole incident at the airport. Leon, Claire, and Angela arrests Frederic Downing, who had a sample of the G-Virus with him. Angela handcuffs Frederic, and the cops come and take over the rest of the situation. The next day, Leon and Claire meet up with Angela. They told Angela about Frederic's plans and that her brother Curtis was innocent. With the threat of further bioterrorism outbreaks temporarily subdued, Leon and Claire hope to meet again under more normal circumstances. Leon rushes off to his next mission in a helicopter whilst Claire decides to leave with Rani and Aunt in their vehicle. In ''Resident Evil: Revelations, this is mentioned in one of the files that Chris and the BSAA is supposed to rescue his sister and other survivors in the Harvardville incident but instead they are replaced by the Marines including Leon, Angela and Glenn to subdue most of the zombies to rescue them. In the manga version of the game called Idol Surival, Claire Redfield and TerraSave was dispatched to the Sonido de Tortuga Island to investigate it after reports of unusual, possibly B.O.W.-related activity. While at the neighboring Zanahoria Island, she uncovers a heavily-mutated fish, and proceeds to photograph it with her phone before sending it over to her partner, Inéz Diaco. However, shortly after this is done, the fish suddenly comes alive, forcing Claire to stab it with her combat knife. She eventually discovers that the island is connected to the Umbrella founder Ozwell E. Spencer. 'Resident Evil: Revelations 2' In the game Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (like her role in CODE: Veronica), Claire is a playable character in the first half of the game for four episodes and the second half is Barry Burton, which takes place six months after. Sometime in 2011, Claire attended a party at TerraSave headquarters alongside new hire, Moira Burton, daughter of Barry Burton. Suddenly a military group attacked the party and abducts Claire and her co-workers and brings them to an abandoned prison facility located on an island. When Claire came to, she found herself in a prison cell with a cuff monitorattached to her arm. The cell door housing her opened, and Claire quickly found Moira. Together they explored the Island looking for answers while simultaneously fending off attacks from the horrific, mutated inhabitantslurking in the darkness of the facility. At the same time, the woman in charge of the facility, calling herself the Overseer, watched and communicated with them through the speakers on their cuffs, reciting the works of Franz Kafka and directing them through the island. They manage to escape from the Afflicted-infested prison and make their way to a communications tower, where Moira sends a distress message to whoever listening from the outside world. Claire witnesses the whole surroundings while she was at the top of the radio tower, realizing that they ended up in an isolated island. At some point in their entrapment, the two comes across a young girl named Natalia Korda, who was an attendant in the TerraSave party. She and Moira heads to the nearby city, hoping to locate any surviving prisoners. Their search lead them to a building named Wossek, where Gabriel Chavez andPedro Fernandez stay after being ambushed by monsters. Gabriel attempts to stealthy attack Claire but is disarmed before he can attack her. Gabriel explains that he, Pedro, Neil Fisher and Edward Thompson were awakened at the forest and Edward ended up being killed. He and Pedro are later separated with Neil during an attack by the Afflicted. The Overseer informs them that they had been injected with a virus beforehand, a virus which mutates its victims through intense fear. The TerraSave members formulated a plan to escape the island by an abandoned helicopter. Gabriel decides to repair it while Claire and Moira volunteer to look for items required to fix the helicopter. Alarmed by their attempt to escape, the Overseer sounds a siren, alerting all Afflicted in the vicinity. Pedro, seeing more and more monsters coming after them, can no longer control his fear, eventually mutating into a powerful Afflicted. Claire is forced to bring down Pedro though he merely falls unconscious. Realizing that the only one who can get them out of the island is Gabriel, the two immediately sets to find him, crossing paths with Natalia along the way. Claire witnesses the helicopter Gabriel repaired before flies to their direction, knowing that they can finally escape the nightmarish island. Her feeling of joy was short-lived as she hears the Overseer calling Gabriel a cheater. The helicopter suddenly spins out of control and crashes to a nearby building. In the confusion, Natalia is abducted by a mysterious man. Following Natalia's trail, they arrive in Kierling, or as the Overseer calls it, "a place where everything comes to an end". Dodging the Overseer's traps, they make it to the tower, where Claire found Neil's guest book with their names in the guest lists. Claire now finds out that Neil is the true perpetrator behind the assault on TerraSave HQ, and that he sold his comrades to the Overseer. They continue searching for Neil, intended to question his motives until they see him through a security camera. Neil, injected by an Uroboros Virus by the Overseer, now known as Alex Wesker, is actually a double-agent working on behalf of Morgan Lansdale, former general of the disbanded FBC (Federal Bioterrorism Commission). Claire becomes deeply emotional due to her boss' treachery. She later confronted Neil, suffering from the virus' rapid mutation, deliriously begging forgiveness from Lansdale before mutating into the Uroboros Tyrant. Claire manages to defeat the mutated Neil temporarily but is counterattacked by Neil's tentacles. Unable to reach her gun, Moira chooses to overcome her fear of firearms and pick Claire's gun to bring down the Uroboros Tyrant, saving Claire's life. Claire and Moira make their way further into the tower to confront Alex Wesker face to face. They finally see her in person, behind a glass-covered research room, where Alex claims she will surpass her creator Oswell E. Spencer and her fellow Wesker, Albert, before committing suicide. Her death triggers the tower's self-destruct sequence, forcing Claire and Moira to immediately flee the scene. Moira is later trapped under the tower's rubble while Claire jumped into the ocean below to escape. Fortunately, Claire was found in the ocean by a BSAA patrol boat passing by. Claire later awakens in the stretcher and rushed into a hospital. Barry, coming to the hospital after hearing the assault on TerraSave HQ, asks her what happened to Moira. Claire sadly apologizes about what happened to Moira as she was immediately taken inside the intensive care unit for treatment. Barry becomes upset after what happened to his daughter. In the next six months, he heads to the island to find Moira. Six months after, Claire, in a new appearance, decides that she should aid Barry in his investigation. Armed with a sniper rifle, she arrives in time on a helicopter to save Barry, Moira and Natalia by shooting the mutated Alex in her vulnerable spot. However Alex is not finished yet, and with Barry's aid, she battles the monstrous being. Claire manages to finish her off by shooting her exposed core with an RPG-7. After the incident, Claire asks Barry what will he do for the time being, to which Barry chooses to adopt Natalia as his child. In 2013, two years after the incident, Claire is seen driving an SUV down a highway, heading to the Burton residence with a present. She receives a call from a BSAA member who informs her that her brother Chris is in China (dealing with the Lanshiang Bioterror Outbreak in Resident Evil 6). She asks them to tell Piers Nivans to look after Chris before hanging up. BIOHAZARD Heavenly Island In 2014, Claire investigating the TV show, Idol Survival in Sonido de Tortuga island. Relationships *'Chris Redfield-' Claire's older brother who trained her in combat for protection. She tried to find him in Raccoon City. In Resident Evil: CODE Veronica, she passionately continued to find him until Chris rescued her after she and Steve were captured by Alexia Ashford. After both parted ways, Chris was mentioned twice by Claire during the events in Revelations 2 ''in which Claire reveals there were times that the siblings did not get along as when Moira mentioned that her father bossed her around as Claire replied, ''"My brother was like that growing up too." ''In the end of ''Revelations 2, however, Claire still shows that she cares greatly for her older brother as called up Piers to check up on Chris. In the Resident Evil 2 remake ''Claire is shown to proud of her brother and threatened Brian Irons when he held her hostage, that Chris was a S.T.A.R.S officer. *'Steve Burnside-''' Claire was a little hesitant at first because she did not trust Steve, but soon realized that he was kind and was trying to survive just like her and they worked together. Steve opened up about his romantic feelings for her, which Claire gently requited. Steve's mutation and death left Claire very tearful and distraught. In the Darkside Chronicles, when Steve died in front of both Claire and her older brother, Chris, Claire mourned him as Chris decided to plant a detonator to the power room. Claire decided to avenge Steve's death stating that Alexia had to be stopped. When Wesker revealed he was going to use Steve's body for testing, Claire was disgusted and outraged. *'Sherry Birkin-' Claire and Sherry have a deep bound formed thanks to the Raccoon City outbreak, Claire met Sherry in the police station and managed to stop Sherry from running away from her saying she wasn't a zombie at which Sherry calmed down and hugged Claire tightly. Claire has strong maternal instincts for Sherry and went out of her way to cure her after Sherry's father William Birkin (who was turned into the G-Creature) implanted an embryo in her. Sherry tells Claire how grateful she is to have found someone like her, saying her own parents were never around for her, Claire gives Sherry her "Made in Heaven" jacket to keep her warm and as a keepsake. In the Resident Evil 2 remake, Claire is shown to be angry with Annette Birkin's abysmal treatment of Sherry, cussing out the scientist furiously when Annette wrote Sherry off as dead. At the end of the remake, Claire was lightheartedly amused at Sherry's suggestion of adoption. Resident Evil 6 reveals that Derek Simmons (Sherry's legal guardian) permitted Claire to see Sherry in the following years. *'Leon S. Kennedy-' Leon and Claire both shared a strong friendly bond while having both conflicting experiences, Leon does care about Claire greatly as seen in Resident Evil Degeneratio''n where he threw his own gun to save her and Rani from zombies and later helped Claire after her leg got wounded. When Claire had doubts over TerraSave, Leon comforted her saying she had chosen to be "rescuer" in contrast to him and Chris. Claire and Leon are also shown to be jokey and sarcastic to one another, like when Claire asked Leon when Angela "went diving" teasing him, but Leon quickly changed the subject. This also happened in the ''Darkside Chronicles ''when Claire was dismayed from Leon's actions when it came to Ada Wong as she reacted "...''Men!" and also asking him if he just wanted to impress Ada which he replied, "Tch, women." Leon also tells Claire at end Degeneratio''n that he hopes they can meet again under "normal circumstances". In the ''Resident Evil 2 remake, ''Claire appears to be quite taken with Leon, being extremely happy to see him again after the truck explosion separated them. In the ending, Sherry mistakes Leon and Claire for boyfriend and girlfriend, Leon corrects her saying he only just met Claire the previous night, though Claire adds that were they a couple that would've "one helluva of a first date". *'Moira Burton- Claire also served as a big sister figure to Barry's older daughter, Moira during the events in Revelations 2. Claire was also the main reason why Moira decided to join TerraSave despite her father's disapproval not to get involved in bioterrorism. Moira also learned how to survive in Sushestvovanie Island in six months like Claire did in Raccoon City. *'Barry Burton- '''Claire also became friends with Moira's father and her older brother's long time friend, Barry. Before the events of ''Revelations 2, when Barry was convinced by Chris to join the BSAA, he became a BSAA Combat Advisor to train new generations of soldiers alongside Chris. Barry befriended Claire because she was friends with his older daughter, Moira who had a strained relationship and wanted to join their organization, TerraSave. Barry also served as a kind of mentor to the Redfield siblings, Claire also assisted Barry to fight the further mutated Alex Wesker in the climax of Revelations 2. Other appearances *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' *''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D'' *''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' *''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' *Claire and Leon are the protagonists in the film Resident Evil: Degeneration. *She appeared as a card in the Heroes and Heralds mode in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and in Onimusha Soul. *Claire, Leon and a zombie cop are all unlockable characters in the 1999 Capcom game Trick'n Snowboarders. *She was one of the playable characters in Capcom Super League Online. Trivia *When Claire is almost squished by a booby trap, she tells Moira that she was almost a "Claire sandwich", a reference to Barry's famous joke about "a Jill sandwich". Gallery For more images of this character, see their '''Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Articles in need of improvement